The Unexpected
by JustTheSpark
Summary: Their periods have synced however Mother Nature never paid her visit to Bernadette and Penny. Short first-chapter. Multi-chapter story. Major L/P and H/B with a bit of S/A. Terrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Are you sure? **

**AN: Hello! A different kind of story now. Someone on Tumblr asked me to do it and I quite liked the idea. This is going to be a Multi-chapter story although I haven't exactly decided how long it is going to be yet. This will be mainly a Lenny story (My OTP) however there will be quite a bit of Howadette and a bit of Shamy! All the usual character with a few extra little ones later!;) Please review and give me ideas on how to continue it. Think this story will be rated T but I am planning on writing a rated M fanfiction later for all of you mature readers. Happy Reading!-B xox**

-Knock Knock- "Bestie."

-Knock Knock- "Bernadette."

The door swung open and in the doorway stood Amy Farrah-Fowler carrying grocery bags. Bernadette and I smiled at her as she walked in. "What's in the bags?" I questioned as Amy took her seat on my couch. "Didn't you get the e-calendar update? It started 2 days ago!" Said the dark haired woman. I looked through my phone to find the update but I remembered before I found it. "Oh" I said blankly, then turned to Bernadette, "It's that time of the month again" and rolled my eyes. I completely forgot that our periods had synced, in fact I was trying my best to forget but I was reminded every month however not this month. 2 days late. Odd, I have never been late in my life. I never listened much in biology however I knew that's if you missed your period you're either underweight or pregnant. Been as I've been eating take aways for the last week I automatically rule out being underweight. That leaves one option. Pregnant.

"Ames, you never answered my question. What's in the bag?" I blurt out, to distract myself from my recent worry. "Tampons, ice-cream, wine and a few Jennifer Anniston movies" replies Amy, smiling up at Bernadette who is staring into space. Maybe she's late too, at least if she is I won't be in this alone. "I'd love to have a movie night but me and Bernadette are doing the evening shift at the Cheesecake Factory. Maybe tomorrow night?" Great, at least work will keep me distracted and I can talk to Bernadette in private. On hearing her name, Bernadette snaps out of her trance and turns to us. "Yeah Penny, I almost forgot about work. We better start getting ready. Can I use your shower?" Bernadette says, her voice sounding a little shaken. I nod and she disappears into my bedroom leaving me and my very disappointed 'bestie' to talk. I expected Amy to ramble on about Sheldon or an experiment she was working on in the lab but instead she sits there watching the television. An awkward silence. "I better go and see to my boyfriend" Amy said getting up and heading to the door, taking the grocery bags with her. "Use protection!" I shout, smirking and then the door slam shut.

Work is horrible, I don't know why I'm still working here. Oh yeah, the money. I sigh as I collect the small tip from my last table before my break. I have a 20 minutes break. My chance to talk to Bernadette. I find her sitting outside on a bench just outside the restaurant. "Needed some fresh air huh?" I say as I sit next to her. "I'm late" she mutters so quietly I can barely hear it. "You too?" I say and she turns to face me. She's nodding and I see a silent tear roll down her cheek. "Hey, hey don't cry! It could be a mistake, you haven't taken a test yet have you?" I watch as she shakes her head and I pull her in for a hug. "Me neither. I tell you what. The boys are doing a 24-hour gaming marathon so we can stop by CVS on the way home, pick up a few tests and you can stay over and we can talk about all night if you want" I look at her and smile reassuringly. "It'll be okay" I say and she smiles and nods.

Work was slow and I made very little money tip wise. I use the money from my tips to pay for the pregnancy tests. We drive to CVS and walk inside. The smell of anti-bacterial and cleaning supplies makes me gag and I force myself to breathe through my mouth. Bernadette grabs my hand as we make our way to the correct aisle. We pick up a handful of tests, just to be safe and check out at the till. I make sure not to make eye contact with the cashier and I feel like I'm a teenager, not an adult. I get Bernadette to hold onto the bag as we drive home. Once we reach my apartment we lock the door.

"Ready? You know how to do this, right Bernadette?" I say, heading into the bathroom. I decided it would be best if I go first and prove to her that this is the easy part. A few minutes later I come out of the bathroom and place the stick face down on my bedside table, so I can't see the result. Then it's Bernadette turn and she does the same. "This must be the longest 3 minutes of my life" Bernadette says and I nod in agreement. We wait 5 minutes, just to be sure and then turn them over together. "Positive" we say simultaneously. Crap.

**AN: Thank you for reading! Please review! :) -B xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Writers block is horrible D: I thought on giving up on this story. I might only write a few more chapters for this. Really don't like this chapter but here you go, enjoy and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Penny's POV

"My life is over before I even get a chance to pursue my dream career" Bernadette sobs as I just stand there utterly shocked. Instinctively, I hug her, I know Bernadette doesn't want children, she mentioned it to me and Amy once but Howard would love a little astronaut. As for Leonard, I'm unsure I don't think he'd mind particularly, he would do anything for me, but I need a definite commitment now, this is a serious matter. I try my best to console Bernadette, I can't ask anyone to help without them finding out and I don't think Sheldon would like this ruin Halo Night. "Wine?" I say, without thinking and then cover my mouth. What was I thinking? "Never mind" I mutter, what I would do for a glass of wine right now. " Bernadette sweetie, you've been so quiet, want to talk about it? We are going through the same thing right now." I say as she tries to calm herself, she takes a deep breath before she starts. "I don't want children I never have! I've worked so hard for this job now it's completely gone! Everything! Howard and I aren't even married yet, he's living with his mother and I-" she stops when she realises I'm crying too. I didn't even notice myself I was too busy thinking. My life is ruined too, the chances I had of being an actor are now extremely slim. I sigh before asking the question that's been in my mind the minute we found out. "Are you keeping it?" I blurt out and wait for her response. She fiddled with the cross chain necklace around her neck before saying, "I was brought up as a Catholic. Abortion and adoption are out of the question. My parents said that if I was old enough to have a baby there's no reason why I shouldn't, what about you?" I think quickly and smile. "I'd never forgive myself if I went for an abortion or adoption and I don't think Leonard would either." "That man would never leave you, he practically worships the ground you walk on," Bernadette says with a giggle. I guess she's right.

2 Jennifer Anniston movies later we head off to bed. Bernadette on the sofa and me in my bedroom. I lay in bed and stare up at the ceiling. I miss Leonard. I need Leonard, especially right now. I can't sleep without him and it doesn't help that I have too much on my mind. Halo night should finish about now so maybe I should go across the hall and get him to spend the night with me, he wouldn't disagree, that's for sure. Then another thing comes to mind. "Bernadette?" I call out, hoping she's still awake, "What are we going to say to Amy when she comes over with her grocery bags filled with tampons? Oh and is it alright if I spend the night with Leonard?" To no surprise she's still awake, "Oh I didn't think of that, we'll have to think of a plan tomorrow and sure, I'll be fine. Don't have too much fun." And I think she giggles.

Pulling on my Nebraska t-shirt I tip toe out of my apartment and across the hall to 4A. I can hear the boys talking about the game, the halo game of course and I enter without knocking. "Well look who it is, little Miss no-knocking-wifi-and-food-stealer." I glare at him. "Not in the mood Sheldon!" I snap and Howard and Raj took that as an indication that they should leave. Howard knows Bernadette is at mine and Amy must of got bored and went home because I couldn't see her. "Don't you have a comic book to read or something?" I raise an eyebrow at the experimental physicist, waiting for his response. "I don't read them, I collect them" she murmurs and the sulks off to his bedroom, leaving me and Leonard to talk.

"Hey, have you been crying?" Leonard asked as he rests one hand on my cheek and his other around my waist. His thumb gently rubs under my eye, my make up must of ran, he's so smart he notices everything. "Yeah, it's fine" I lie as a nuzzle my face into his neck. He rocks us gently and I find myself falling asleep in his arms. "You can tell me anything" he whispers, "I love you." Damn, he said it. I burst into tears, just like Bernadette did. "Hey, don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" He hugs me tighter. I'll tell him now, before someone else tells him. I lead him over to the sofa and sit him down and I sit next to him and hold his hands. I don't want him fainting or passing out on me when I tell him. "Leonard? If I tell you something, promise you won't get mad?" My voice is high and squeaky and I sound like a little child. "Penny, of course you can, why would I be mad at you? You're perfect and-" I stop him before he makes me cry again. I take a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

**AN: Ooh suspense. Thanks for reading! -Bxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This was really hard to write and it's very short, I'm sorry. Ig If anyone has any suggestions on where I should go with this PM me? I'm not planning on going all the way to the birth(s) however, I might do an epilogue. Happy Reading!-B xoxox**

"Are you sure?" He stutters. "Pretty sure," I say, handing him the positive pregnancy test, I brought it over as I knew he wouldn't believe me. "Oh Penny-" I start crying again, it's horrible, I haven't cried this much in my life. "Don't cry, you know you'll make me cry!" Leonard says, whilst hugging me tight. "It'll be okay, I'm not leaving you. Penny, I love you" He rubs my back and I nuzzle into his chest. "Thank you Leonard. I love you too." I try my best to stop crying, I must look a state but I'm sure Leonard doesn't mind. "I brought you tea," says a voice, but it's not Leonard's. Sheldon. "Oh god! Sheldon! How much did you hear?" I watch as Sheldon takes a seat in his spot and hands me the mug of tea. "Oh Penny, you seem to forget about my Vulcan hearing. I believe that is a social convention to wish one who is expecting a congratulations. So, there you have it, congratulations. Now, I'm going to bed, if you two wish to continue with your talk please keep noise volume to a minimum." Great now everyone will know within a matter of days, he's probably video calling Amy right now. "Sheldon! Promise you won't tell anyone about this, I want to tell them myself!" I shout. "Sheldon, it's another polite and social convention!" Leonard adds and I think Sheldon agrees, I hope he does.

I'm not in the mood for talking anymore. I curl up against Leonard and listen to his steady heartbeat. It's nice to know that I'm not in this alone. Leonard will be there for me and of course I have my friends. I smile to myself. This could all work out. I fall asleep with my arm draped around Leonard's chest and his arms around my waist but we don't wake up like that. The sound of the Doctor Who theme tune woke me up. I was laying on top of Leonard, who's arms were around my waist. I smile because he didn't let go. I try to sit up without waking Leonard but I fail miserably. He stirs, repositions his glasses and smiles. "Good morning beautiful" he says as he kisses me, "Good morning Honey," I reply, smiling at him. I'm about to lean in for another kiss when I have the sudden urge to throw up. Luckily, I make it to the bathroom just in time. Of course, being Leonard he runs after me and is kneeling down beside me holding back my hair. He does this when I've had too much to drink too, he's so caring. "I'm sorry," he says. Typical Leonard. He always thinks it's his fault, even when it isn't. "It's not your fault Sweetie," I say in one deep breath before I throw up again. He knows I won't be able to reply so he just rubs my back until I'm done. I brush my teeth, remove last nights ruined make up and head back out to the kitchen. I walk out to find Bernadette, Howard, Raj and Sheldon on the sofa. They're all staring at me. This can't be good.

"Hey guys! You're early!" I say trying to sound cheerful. "Bestie?" I looked confused, Amy wasn't in the room. My confusion must of shown because Sheldon turns round his laptop to show a very concerned looking Amy Farrah-Fowler on full screen. In fact, everyone looks concerned. "I can explain" I blurt out, "Later," then I run out of the apartment and across the hall.

**AN: I keep on leaving it on cliffhangers, not on purpose. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Final chapter. I'm going to do an epilogue though but that's it I think! This story was incredibly hard to write but I didn't want to just give up. Here you go, enjoy and please review! -B xoxox**

I slam the door shut and gently bash my head against the door. They must all know. I'm so stupid, why did I trust Sheldon? He had heard, there's nothing I could of done to prevent this. What's everyone going to say? How do I explain? Has Bernadette told anyone that she's pregnant yet? I kept on asking myself too many questions to the point where I thought I'd be sick again. I needed to talk to someone who hasn't seen me for a while, someone that would appreciate the news and give me advice. My mother. Although me and my mother had never really got along I could really trust her. My brother recently set up her Skype so I could video call her. This way I get to see her reaction. Not too sure if that's a good thing. Opening my laptop I check to see if she's online. Surprisingly she's is so I press the video call button. It takes 3 rings before she answers. "Hi Mom," I say as her face flashes up on the screen. "Hey girl, how've you been? You're not famous yet, I haven't seen you in any of my magazines," she says bluntly. I'm slightly hurt by that comment, she was never struck on me moving to LA but she has always told me to follow my dreams. "Yeah, it's tough out here. Anyway, I have better news," I pause, "Mom, I'm pregnant." No response. I turn to the screen to see her smiling slightly and my Dad in the background. "Congratulations" they both say in unison, "We're proud of you and believe you can do this, your a women now." I smile. "Thank you, I have to get back to my friends now, I'll call you later!" I end the call. They were happy about it, I didn't expect that. They said I can do it on my own. Can I? I'm not on my own, I have Leonard. Can we do it together?

My thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knocking on the door, "Penny, it's Leonard. Open the door for me?" I open the door to see him standing there, I force a smile and invite him inside but making sure I shut and lock the door behind me. "I'm sorry for making a scene earlier," I confess, looking down at the floor. I'm just embarrassed now, I made a scene in front of all of my friends. "Don't worry about it, I think only Amy and Bernadette caught on. The boys just think you're sick," I smile, typical of them. "We should tell them," I say, "Together," and Leonard smiles, takes my hand and we walk into 4A. Since I left Amy has arrived and is sitting next to Sheldon. Everyone is mindlessly chatting until we walk through the door. All eyes turn to me. "Well, I promised I would explain. Before I do I'd like to say sorry for running out earlier," everyone nods and smiles as I continue. "Okay I'm going to cut to it, I'm pregnant." There I said it, I breathe yet another sigh of relief. I smile as I hear a loud chorus of "Congratulations" and "That's great news!" Followed by a massive group hug, even Sheldon joins in. "Bernadette?" I mumble whilst we're hugging, she looks at me and she knows what she needs to say. "Guys, I'm pregnant too" Bernadette says calmly. At first only Amy hears her but the news slowly spreads around the huddle and we're all congratulating her and hugging each other tighter.

Soon, we're all sitting on the sofa again. To please Sheldon, we re watch this mornings Doctor Who as he claims to of missed the good parts. There's so many of us now we can hardly all squeeze on. Sheldon and Amy sit next to each other but not too close. Next to Amy is Howard and Amy loves the fact she gets to sit in between two boys for once. Then it's Bernadette who sits so close to Howard it looks like they're joined at the hip. Raj sits in the chair alone, he says he prefers it but I know he's lonely. I'm sitting on Leonard's lap which I don't mind at all. Again his arms wrap around be but this time they rest on my abdomen. I smile to myself. I can see Leonard being a good father, he's so kind and he'll always be willing to teach our little one science. This could work. It may be unexpected, but everything happens for a reason.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! Xox**

**PS: I need names for the babies I'm completely out of ideas. -Bxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

**AN: As promise, an epilogue. It's very short but sweet, I think. Thanks for the name suggestions I absolutely adored all of them. Here you go, thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well I suppose I own Leia and Addy. ^_^ **

**Penny's POV**

"Happy Birthday Leia and Addy, Happy Birthday to you!" I watch as my little girl Leia and her best friend Addy gurgle as Leonard 'helps' them to blow out the candles. Leia May Hofstander was born on the 21st of May. She was named after Princess Leia, that went down well with the group and May because of the month she was born in. She has blonde curly hair and dark brown eyes. I fell in love with her the minute I laid eyes on her, she was worth all of the pain. Bernadette's little girl, Adara 'Addy' Mary Rostenkowski- Wolowitz was born on the 1st May. According to Howard, 'Adara' is the name of the brightest star in the sky. The name was appropriate and sweet been as Howard has been into space and brought the star back for Bernadette, who says that now Adara is her star. The Mary part is to please Bernadette's Catholic parents.

The girls were born two weeks apart and I can't believe it was almost two years ago when I found out I was pregnant. Time flies by when you're a parent to a screaming child. Leia was a good baby but you could tell when she was hungry she screamed the apartment down, much to Sheldon's dismay. As much as Sheldon says he doesn't want children I often catch him making faces at Leia to make her giggle, or getting up in the night when she cries. I think it's sweet. Amy adores the girls, constantly buying them gifts and new clothes saying that Leia and Adara are 'the children she'll never have.' As for everyone else, we couldn't of done it without them.

As for me and Leonard, he proposed to me the day we brought Leia home and if course I said yes. The wedding is scheduled for next summer and Amy and Sheldon are already organising the colour scheme. Now, watching Leia roll around in her Princess Leia costume that Raj had very kindly bought her I feel content and complete. I feel like a family now, something I'd never thought I'd have but now I'd never think of anything different.

**The End. **

**AN: Please Review! -Bxox**


End file.
